


Safe With You

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Wow, just fluff tbh, second one tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry get trapped in an elevator and neither end up complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> just a crappy one-shot because I was bored, sorry for any mistakes.

"Niall can you grab my phone from the table please." Harry called to me from the front door. 

I quickly ran back to the living and looked to see the large oak table in the centre of the room. On it was Harry's iPhone. He couldn't survive without the bloody thing. Constantly on the damn thing, not speaking to me. I walked back to him and put the phone in his awaiting hand and walked ahead of him, along the hotel's hall. I heard him let out a sigh behind me before locking the hotel door and walking behind me. Then I heard him typing on the phone, that stupid sound echoing through the hall.

We got into the elevator at the end of the hall and waited for the doors to open. Me and Harry stood at either stood at either side of the doors for the elevator. His face was in, surprise surprise, his phone. I was glaring at him shooting daggers. He then chuckled at something as he was scrolling through something. I was furious. The elevator made a small _ding_ sound and the doors momentarily opened. Inside it was quite big, you could probably fit about 20 people in there. The walls of it were glass and mirrors on the walls, along with a railing to hold on to. Both of us got in and I pressed the button for the ground floor. Then the elevator made that sound again and the door's closed. Once again me and Harry were stood at either side of the elevator.

He had been on the fucking phone all day. Ignoring me practically for the past two days. Instead he spent all his time on his phone talking to everyone but me. Angry didn't even come close to how I was feeling.

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt, making me jump and look around in panic. Harry had finally lifted his head from his phone and scanned our surroundings. Then the lights went off and an alarm was sounded. My breathing quickened as I started to feel sick. We were going to die. I couldn't see Harry and I didn't know what was happening.

"Niall? Niall baby?" Harry called out to me.

Then I felt two large hands grip onto my shoulders, automatically I was calming down just by his touch. I may be mad at him but at this point that didn't matter. I needed him. I was terrified. Then I felt Harry bring me into a hug, and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck as I nuzzled my head into the crook between his head and shoulder. His arms snaked round my waist, gripping them securely. I closed my eyes, hoping to block out everything that was happening around us. I breathed in Harry's scent to help calm me down.

"Please stay calm. Help is on the way and the elevator should be fixed within the next two hours." A voice boomed in the elevator.

The lights came back on, and I slowly opened my eyes. Then everything came back to me and I remembered I was _supposed_ to be angry at him. So I detached myself from him and moved to the other side of the elevator. I wasn't going to just let him think everything was okay. I wasn't just a push over. I heard him let out a huff and I looked at my shoes, not really wanting to look at him.

"Still angry with me then, huh." He spoke.

I looked up to him to see his expression blank, looking straight at me. Quickly I changed my gaze to the my hands, I didn't want to talk about this. I was irratated with him but I hated arguing with him. It was always so horrible.

"Like you can talk. All you've done since friday you haven't fucking spoken to me but just been on your phone all the time!" I snapped.

I rarely shouted at people, when I did it was never in an angry way. Usually just shoutng anything. Not shouting because I was frustrated. I could see that Harry was taken aback by this, shock evident on his face. We never did argue, if we did it was over petty things that didn't last long to be honest.

"Well you didn't seem to want to talk to me on thursday night." Harry murmured before playing with his hands.

I stood there dumbfounded. What was he talking about? On Thursday we went to a party with the boys from 5 Seconds Of Summer to celebrate a good show. I hung out with Ashton most of the night. I love those guys, their music is amazing and they're hilarious. It was sometimes nice to hang out with other people apart from the boys. Not that I didn't like them, of course I did. They were my band mates, but they were basically my family. I loved them but sometimes I needed a break, we were tigether constantly during the tour.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You and Ashton, flirting on Thursday night." Harry said coldly.

I coughed, surprised by his answer. _Flirting?_ Is he being serious? Me and Ashton are just friends, good friends yeah but that was all. Me and Harry have been dating for over a year, I only want him. 

"We weren't flirting we were being friends, hanging out! I didn't realise that wasn't allowed." I hissed at him.

Harry let out a humourless laugh before looking me straight in the eye.

"He had his fucking arm around your waist and he kissed your cheek. I dont think that's just being friends." He replied to me harshly.

I remembered Thursday night. Ashton was a little touchy, but we were both drunk and that's just Ashton very affectionate. I didn't think it was a big deal I mean Ashton is lie that with everyone. It didn't mean anything.

"Harry I wasn't flirting, he's just touchy. I'm dating you, I love you." I pleaded to him, understanding why he was angry now.

His expression was still cold. I didn't mean for it to look like me and Ashton were flirting, we were just close that's all. I could feel tears brimming my eyes, shit Niall but it together.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry." I hiccuped.

Harry's face softened and he came towards me and hugged me, stroking my blonde locks. Softly humming in my ear, to soothe me. I loved this side of Harry. The gentle side. I loved everything about him but I loved it when he would look after me and care for me. He then pulled back and slowly advanced his towards mine. Our lips tocuhed and his lips were soft and plump, they were amazing. Our lips moulded together perfectly as sill as it sounds. While were lip-locked he picked me up by my legs, me wrapping them around his waist and put me up against the wall. My hands were now in his brown curls and oh god were they soft. I raked my hands through it as he let out a soft moan. His hands descended down to my bum and squeezed it. I broke the kiss to let out a loud moan.

"I bet Ashton wouldn't kiss you like that." Harry whispered hotly into my ear.

"N-no." I choked out.

He smiled a continued to kiss me.

Looks like elevator breaking down was more of a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> cute ending because narry is cute.
> 
> you can send prompts to www.liampaynx.tumblr.com


End file.
